


A Call from an Old Friend

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank settles in at the Department of Mutant Affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call from an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Post canon by about ten years.

Hank looks out the window of his office to gaze at the Capital Building as he sips a brandy. It had taken him eight years to reach here; to become the mutant liaison for the Department of Mutant Affairs and he couldn't help but relish his accomplishment.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing as he expecting it to, as it had rung ever year since Cuba.

"Happy anniversary," Raven, no Mystique now, said. She always managed to find him and he always managed to be near a phone on that day in case she called.

"I find little happy about it."

"Oh but you saved the humans, isn't that something?"

"Yes, but I lost someone dear to me." The lines are old and tired yet still they sting.

Silence for a minute or so before Mystique spoke again. "Congratulations. You worked hard to be in that office."

"Thank you. I think I can do much for our cause while I am here."

"You are a fool to think that."

"Perhaps, but a fool I would rather be than lose hope. I read Erik...Magneto's latest manifesto. I would advise he not compare himself and the plight of the mutant with that of the Negro. It is in poor taste to compare a decade or so of fear and prejudice to centuries of oppression and slavery."

Silence again, until, "Are you proud Henry?" Her voice is soft, quiet and honest.

"I am trying and endeavor to be so. You were right on that point."

"I'm glad."

"And Ra..Mystique, I am sorry for what I said when I offered you the cure. I had been so obsessed with being normal it blinded me. You are beautiful in any form..."

"Mystique?" He asks but the line has gone dead. Sighing he puts the receiver in the phone's cradle and returns to his brandy. "I'm still here lady and the door is open."


End file.
